


There Comes a time when I would need you

by CrazyMistahJ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMistahJ/pseuds/CrazyMistahJ
Summary: A vignette from Hannibal's time in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Set somewhere in the middle of season 3.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	There Comes a time when I would need you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic demands to be read while listening to Frank Sinatra's "I'm a Fool to Want You."

He waits.  
When he is awake, he thinks about a better time when he was free. When he was unencumbered by people and he and God alone laughed at the world together. His dreams are a different story.  
Self-expression is so limited here in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. At night he dreams of Florence and beauty, blood and chocolate. Sometimes in his dreams, he is alone. Sometimes it is Bedelia who haunts him in the dark, Bluebeard’s wife. Secrets she was not to have known but sworn to keep. Sometimes it is Abigail who appears, blood spurting from her neck in gouts, her life spilling away. In her eyes, despite his expert conditioning, she begs to know why. Why would he do this to her?  
But more often than not, it is Will who comes to him in the lonely hours.  
He thinks he loves him, but he is not sure.  
He knows Will is going to come back to him. The Great Red Dragon has assured this. The darkness of the abyss is too tempting for him. Too appealing. Almost, seductive. Will’s family, his precious normal life will all fall away in the face of the monster. Jack Crawford can try and protect him, but it will be useless in the end. He knows that Will is a hair’s breadth away from succumbing to the madness of the darkness. He must remember to thank the Dragon drawing Will once again into his sphere. It will be nice to see him again, after all this time.  
His days are monotonous and despite his indifference to that petulant flea Chilton, he knows that his body will eventually grow weak in here, his teeth will slowly winnow away. It should be beneath him, but his petty articles are a small joy to him in this place and he will not let them go. Quantifiably bitchy indeed.  
He must get out of this place. He must. Will coming back will aid him in his freedom. He knows that he can reel Will back in the moment he arrives. The Red Dragon is merely the shiny lure he can dangle in front of him to pull him closer. Closer. The devil has always been an attractive figure in mythology. He was beautiful once and God’s favorite.  
Will arrives. He was right, it was nice to see him again. It was nice to see someone who wasn’t frozen with cold contempt for him (Alana) or who treated him like a “nemesis” (Chilton). It was nice to look at a person who looked at him like he was a human being, even if Will was only there a short while.  
He knows now he loves Will. He knows he’ll be out soon.  
He waits.  
~  
“Is Hannibal, in love with me?”  
“Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you and find nourishment at the very sight of you? Yes. But do you ache for him?”


End file.
